Frozen Dream
by RocktheChaos
Summary: They created her for to do there bidding, that was her purpose for life. But what happens when she falls in love with one of them? AxelxOc
1. Birth

There was complete darkness, filled with warmth. Muffled voices came from afar. A small body sat in the middle of it all. Her head rested on knees that had been brought up to her chest, with arms draped around loosely. Snow white hair fell in every direction.

A small 'clack' sounded and the warmth was gone, attacked by the bitter cold air. She lifted up her head slightly, to see what had disturbed the warm comfort. Strong hands lifted her up, and instantly something fuzzy had been wrapped around the now shivering form. Her face held nothing but confusion, dark violet eyes still trying to focus onto the surroundings.

She was now being held in the arms of a tall heavy built man, face blinded by the brightness of the lights. Two other men were in front of him, staring down at the bundle in his arms. One of them was now holding her wrist with one hand, the other hand at her throat, checking for her pulse. He was saying something to the other men, but everything was still very unfocused to her.

After several minutes, her senses began to slowly come together. "Her pulse seems normal, and all bodily functions are seemingly fine," One of them said. Another grunted. "Her body temperature is rising rapidly. It's almost become a fever." Shouts rose from them as the girl began to black out. The last thing she felt was being carried away somewhere by the heavy built man.

* * *

Finally, it's about time I posted a story here. D: is shot Well, since it's my first story, please be nice, and don't bother with flames, I like to burn things with them. :3 


	2. A Name

Slowly, consciousness returned to the girl. Her eyes fluttered opened, slightly wincing from the brightness of the room. Everything was pure white. She sat up gently from the comfortable warmth of where she had been laying on a small bed. A young man with blueish colored hair sat in a chair close to the bed, reading a book. He looked up when he heard her beginning to get up.

"About time you woke up." The girl turned to look at him. Dark violet met deep grey-blue. Eventually, she turned away and he stood up. Walking over to her, he placed a hand on her forehead. "Seems your fine now.." he murmured . She said nothing as he helped her stand up. "Come now," he stated. "We have to tell Vexen that your awake."

Taking her hand, he silently lead her down hallway after hallway. Unfortunately for him, the peaceful silence was broken by the obnoxious sound of loud voices. He groaned inwardly as two figures ran into himself and the girl. One of them made a loud "omph" as they crumpled to the ground. "Axel.." the blue-haired man grumbled. "Get off, now!" A red-headed man snorted as he got up. "Sorry Zexy, "stated Axel. "I was getting ready to kill Demyx, and didn't see you and ..." He paused and started at the girl that Demyx had happened to land on.

The girl's face held confusion. Demyx was sprawled out completely on top of her, and Axel was now staring at her. Demyx opened his eyes to only stare back into her own. He blinked, trying to compute what was going on. Suddenly he let out a yelp and scrambled off of her. She sat up slightly, trying to figure out his sudden movement. Zexion stood up, brushed himself off, then turned and helped the girl up, an agitated look plastered across his face.

"Whoa Zexy, who's your girlfriend?" asked Axel. "I don't think that I've seen her around here before." A small smirk twitched at his lips. Zexion could only groan. He had hoped not to run into anyone with this girl. He had told Vexen that he would bring her back to him once she had woken up; and promised that no one would see them. 'Great' he thought to himself.

"That's really none of your buisness," he answered plainly, trying to get by Axel, who was now blocking his way. "Come on Zexy, you can tell me," Axel pestered. "Who is she? What's her name?" "She doesn't have a name yet, now move." "Doesn't have a name?!" Demyx exclaimed. He stared at the girl. Maybe he could give her a name himself!

While Axel was busy bothering Zexion about the nameless girl, Demyx was brainstorming up as many names as her could. _'Rin? No. Ali? No. Kitty? No. Uhg.. My brain is starting to hurt. Why couldn't this be easier?'_ He folded his arms across his chest. What could he name her? He started to re-look over her features. She had pale skin, and was roughly around 5' 4. A long sleeved black dress that came to about an inch above her knees clothed her small frame. A bright red choker with a shimmering gold bell was wrapped around her neck. Long snow-white hair flowed down to her waist with bangs kept to the side of her face that fell to her shoulders. Everything was competed by glowing violet eyes. Then it hit him

"Aha! I know the perfect name!"

Zexion and Axel quieted their conversation to give him a look. "What are you taking about?" questioned Axel. Demyx turned to face them completely. "I know what to call her," he said. "Her name is Snow." Zexion grunted. "You can't name her! I still have to-..."

"Snow."

They all turned to look at the girl. Zexion was in disbelief. She had spoken! But it was impossible, she shouldn't have been able to speak for another week! Axel's face was blank, but Demyx had one of pride; he had supposedly done something amazing.

Axel slapped Zexion on the back. "Looks like her name is Snow," he said with a large smirk. Zexion sighed and began to rub his temple. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Yay! I finished chapter 2! This one is pretty long, but I was able to finish it. Two is one night, go me! dances Chapter 3 will be up as soon a s posible. :3 


	3. Meeting with Vexen

I had writer's block, so I'm sorry that this chapter came a little slow. D: But I do like the way it turned out! o And i just realized that I forgot to do the disclamier in the first 2 chapters, so I'm just going to do that now.

**Disclamier: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Organization. If I did, they would be alive. And have hearts. And Zexion would be a super hot emo kid! xD I just own Snow. Simple as that, eh?

* * *

After finally getting away from Axel and Demyx, Zexion was able to take Snow to Vexen. He was slightly upset about the run in with the two other Organization members, but decided to just worry about that later.

Carefully, he checked over her again to make sure she was still functioning the right way. This went on for several minutes before Vexen finally started writing multiple things down on a clipboard. Zexion stood patiently as he did, though glancing every so often at Snow. Her eyes were full of curiosity as she sat silently watching Vexen.

"Well," Vexen started. "We should be able to start training her in the next few weeks. Zexion, I need you to look after her till then." Zexion froze. "What?" "It shouldn't be to hard, and if you need a break, just hand her over to Lexaeus. He can take care of her." Zexion glared at the older man. He hadn't expected that he would have to take care of this girl for the whole time, just till she had woken up, and then Vexen would have done the rest.

He growled slightly. "Fine," he said before even realizing what had come out of him mouth. "Great," replied Vexen. He then redirected his attention to Snow. "Did you hear that?" He asked her. "Zexion is going to be taking care of you. If he tells you to do something, then do it, alright?" Snow stared at him for a few seconds before nodding her head. He smirked. She was learning already.

Snow immediately stood up and scurried over to wear Zexion was residing to stand next to him, waiting for his command. She glanced over at Vexen, as if looking for approval. He nodded to her, and a shy smile tugged across her lips. Zexion let out a sigh as he began to walk towards the entrance of the lab. "Alright, follow me," his voice monotone. Snow obediently followed him, stepping out into the long hallways to go wherever Zexion was taking her.

Vexen shook his head slightly as soon as the others had left. Did Zexion even **really** know the true reason why he had created her? Just to get the lost hearts of the Organization back? He could almost feel a tiny heartbeat as the thought traveled through his mind, but quickly knocked it away. No, there was a greater reason. When he had brought up the idea with the Superior, he immediately agreed to it.

After his meeting with the Superior, he had begun his work on the experiment. By taking an embryo and multiple chemicals and gasses, was he able to bring to life what should be the ultimate creature for domination: Project XIII. Unfortunately, during the time of its creation, a few...mishaps accrued.

For instance, Axel burning Vexen's research that he had done for the experiment.

That was probably the worst of all that happened, because on those papers, told the gender of the experiment. It wasn't till months later that he had realized that it was a girl, and not a boy. It was so surprising, that he almost fainted.

Most of the Organization had grown suspicious to why Vexen had started to hang out in his lab, more than he usually did. Even his colleagues knew he had something up his sleeve. It wasn't till a month before her 'birth', did they find out what he had been doing. Both were stunned at the discovery. But, nevertheless, they helped him finish it out.

It had taken one long, whole year for her creation to be competed, but now that he saw her, he knew it really was worth the wait. A small smile crept across the old man's face at the memory, and what would soon become of it.

* * *

Alright, just to explain all of this, it just tells you in a way of how Snow came to be. Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible. (or as soon as I write it D:) 


	4. Let's play a game

OMG I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! D: I'm so bad. slapped Anway, sorry this chapter is still kinda short, but I'm trying to rethink what I'm doing with this. There is a big authors note at the bottom, just to let you know.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I don't have enough money. D:

* * *

Zexion just wanted to kill himself, right then and there.

It had been a week since he had last visited Vexen with Snow. Over the week, he had been trying to teach Snow to speak, which he failed miserable at. The only words that she had managed to say were her name, "book", and "food". Zexion's patience had wore very thin during his time with Snow. He had considered multiple times wether or not to hand her over to Lexeaus. But at seeing the way she clung to him, he decided against it.

Today, Zexion had finally taken Snow out of his room for the first time that week to take her to the kitchen. Vexen had told him earlier that she would need to get used to the castle and the Nobodies living in it. But now...

"Zexy!"

Zexion cringed at the sound of the nickname. Why must they call him that? What's wrong with Zexion?! They had finally made their way to the kitchen so Snow could get something to eat. He hadn't expected anyone to be there. But apparently Axel, Roxas, and Demyx happened to be there at that exact moment in space and time.

The Cloaked Schemer groaned inwardly. He didn't want to deal with these three at the moment and just as he was about to leave when an arm slung around his neck. "Heeey, Zexy! Where have you been for so long? We missed you," sounded from a certain annoying Nobody. "Let go of me Axel," Zexion said as calmly as possible.

The red head only snickered in response removing his arm. He always loved to mess with the Emo. He then looked down at Snow. "Hey there, Cutie," he said winking at her, laughing when she tilted her head to the side.

The girl jumped and recoiled, taking a few steps back when Demyx run up to her, a huge smile plastered onto his face. "Hi Snow!" he exclaimed. Snow looked nervously at him, then at Zexion and back. Roxas punched Mullet Boy in the arm. "Don't do that, your scaring her," he stated. "Ow," he mumbled, rubbing his arm. Roxas just shook his head stepped in front of the older boy. He gave her a gentle smile, extending his hand to her. "My name is Roxas," he said. Snow didn't seem to trust him very much at first, but after a few moments, she carefully took his hand. "Snow," she said quietly.

Zexion let out a quiet sigh. He knew that somehow this wasn't going to end well

**.::O::O::O::O::O::. **

Snow held on to Roxas' hand softly, yet determined not to let go. Zexion had developed a major headache and had put her into the care of the Three Amigos. (A.N. I wonder why? Lol) Currently they were walking down the long hallways, going where is unknown to me.

Axel and Demyx were conversing about random things; like how Saix was being more of a butt than usual and how Marluxia really needed to stop breeding meat eating plants. Seriously, those things are scary! Roxas had on a bored expression. Really, they were going nowhere. He suddenly stopped and spoke for the first time.

"Hey Axel?"

The red head stopped as well and turned around, along with Demyx.. "Yeah?"

"What are we doing?"

Axel was silent. What **were** they doing? He glanced around. They were all looking at him. He just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Snow was staring at him with her round violet eyes. Axel caught her look. Somehow it unnerved him when she looked at him. But then an idea popped into his mind. A grin appeared across his handsome features.

"If your so bored Roxas, we could play a game."

Roxas blinked. "A..game?" "Yeah," the pyro said. "A game." Demyx seemed to brighten at the thought. "Oh!" he cried, "Can we–" "No, we are not flooding the castle or sitting around listening to you play your stupid instrument." The boy frowned. His sitar wasn't stupid...

The pyromaniac glanced back down at the young girl. Her eyes were still on him, never leaving their gaze. Curiosity danced through her features. He bent over, leaning near her face, their breaths mingling. "Do you want to play a game?" he asked her.

Snow continued to stare. His words were still registering in her head._ 'G-ga-am-me?' _Her lips started to slowly form the word. "G-game?" she managed to say. Axel's grin widened. "So you can talk." he teased. He straightened his posture back to its normal height. Placing a hand on his chin, he stroked it slowly. "What can we play?" he mumbled to himself rather than to anyone else.

Demyx decided to answer for him. "Let's play hide and seek!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Why would we–..."

"I'm in."

The pyro glared back at Roxas. "And why would we play such a childish game?" He asked the spiky haired child. "Well for starters, I actually listened to what Zexion had to say. Snow has never played a game before." he stated plainly. Axel continued to glare. "And when did he say that?" he asked him. "No more then 10 minutes ago," Roxas countered.

_**Flashback **_

_Zexion clutched his head in pain. Listening to Axel and Demyx chatter on about random idiotic things for so long was making his head hurt. He didn't think he would be able to take much more of it. Suddenly he stood up, seeing as how __**now**_ _would be that time. _

"_Roxas," he said to the young boy who was currently sitting next to Snow. "Can you please take care of Snow? I have something important to take care of." He was never going to admit to him how much his friends really annoyed him. _

_He looked up at him. After a moment of though, he agreed. Hey, it could actually be fun! Before Zexion left, he made sure that Roxas knew what to expect. _

"_Technically, Snow was only born a week ago, even though she doesn't look it. Her mind is that of a small child. What ever you do, she might mimic, so be mindful of that. Her speech is still developing as well, so don't expect her to talk a lot or even at all. And what ever you do, always keep her in sight. Some of the other members still don't know of her presence and who knows what they might do. And whatever you do, do not take her through a dark portal. We haven't tested what could happen if she did." He turned his attention to the musician and pyro who were busily munching on junk food._

"_Did you get that?" he asked them. They mumbled something unintelligent, still chewing away. Zexion could only sigh. "Just make sure she doesn't hurt herself" And with that, he was gone._

_**End Flashback**_

"She was born a week ago?" Axel asked. Roxas slapped his forehead. So they weren't listening...

Demyx suddenly slapped Axel on the back and took off running. Apparently he was ready to play. "You're it!" he shouted as he ran away. The younger boy released a breath of air and tugged on Snow's hand, taking her with him as he broke out into a sprint. "Count to 60!"

Axel grumbled to himself as he leaned against the cold wall, closing his eyes and began to count softly.

* * *

**BIG AUTHORS NOTE:** (kinda) Ahem, well, there is more info on Snow in the chapter, and there will be lots more later on. Um, I was thinking about this last night, when this story takes place. Unfortuatly, the events of CoM and KH2 have never happened, only KH has gone by. I guess you could say that this is the beginning of the Organization. I'm going to try and write more of this story as soon as possible. As some of you are aware, I am currently writing another one at the same time, Angel of the Nobodies (and possibly others). I was not born a writer so I can't just write down sentences and there's a story. I take a deep plunge into my writings. Meh, that's probably why I'm a better artist. Oh well, this story will start to pick up in a few chapters and get pretty interesting.

If you haven't already, please R&R :3 Reviews are greatly appreaciated. They make me write faster. xD


	5. Lost

Meep! Sorry this took so long. D: Everytime I tried typing this chapter, my mind wandered. P: I can never concentrate on one thing for to long...

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts? Nope, don't own, only this story line and Snow. Teehee. xD

* * *

Vexen was seated at a random desk, currently writing down several formulas when he looked up at the sound of footsteps. Zexion walked into the room, a hand on his head. Vexen glanced at him. Wait, something was missing...

"Where is she?" he demanded, standing up. Zexion looked up at him. "Snow?" he asked. "Oh, I left her with Roxas, Axel, and Demyx." "WHAT?!" Vexen exclaimed. "How could you do such a thing?!" The Emo stared at him. Was it that important that she had to stay under his care? Roxas was responsible enough, he wouldn't let anything happen to Snow.

"Is that bad?" he asked the older scientist. The man could only shake his head. He knew that his experiment would soon be ruined.

**.::O::O::O::O::O::. **

Roxas panted heavily as he and Snow rounded another corner. Axel most likely was after them already. He slowed to a fast walk then eventually stopped. He glanced at Snow to make sure she was alright. Her face was slightly red, but she was still breathing steadily.

Pulling her along again, Roxas continued on, still looking for the perfect spot to hide. More turns and corners, hallways and doors. They all seemed to obvious, even though the castle was big enough as it is, all members could locate any room they wished. Soon, they slowed down again. It was pointless. Roxas let go of Snow's hand and ran it through his messy hair.

"What should we do now?" he said to the air. Snow stood quietly by his side. Her mind still could not explain what was going on, but somehow, it seemed fun. A small smile twitched at her lips.

Roxas let out a silent sigh before starting to walk away. "Come on, Snow," he called to her. "Let's go." Quickly, he began to walk away. Snow started to follow him before something caught her attention. She halted again and stared. This was something that she had never seen before; a stunning, frosted glass vase with pure white flowers sticking out.

Snow could only just stand there. She didn't notice Roxas leaving her, walking off in an unknown direction. Everything was focused on this one object. Carefully, she reached out to touch it, flinching slightly at the sudden coldness. She drew her hand back, then reached out again. Gently stroking the smoothness, Snow looked back over to where Roxas had been seconds ago, only to find him gone.

Her blood ran cold. Roxas had been there just a while ago, where could he have gone? Somehow she couldn't remember his command of _'follow me.' _Her body began to shake as she twisted from side to side, to see if Roxas was there, but to no avail. He was gone.

Snow suddenly took off running in the opposite direction that the boy had traveled. Maybe if she ran fast enough, she could catch up to him. Her mind wasn't functioning correctly. A new _emotion _had begun to creep up her spine. What was it? This _feeling_?

**Fear.**

**Anxiety.**

They had been planted and now started to grow. And they were growing steadily, as Snow ran faster. She needed to be with somebody, anybody, she wanted to make the feelings _go away. _

**.::O::O::O::O::O::. **

Demyx grinned as he strummed soothingly on his giant sitar. Ahh, how he loved his sitar and games. They were the best things in the whole World That Never Was!

He sat on a wide brown box in the castle's attic. Who knew they actually had one? Demyx hummed along in tune with his instrument. Ok, so he kinda cheated and used a black portal...

But all's fair in love and war, eh?

The teenager chuckled at the thought. At least he found a good hiding spot. Axel would** never** look for him here! Part of him hoped that Snow and Roxas had found somewhere to hide.

He shrugged and began to pluck the strings of his sitar. Only time would tell what would happen next. And hopefully the pyro would never find him!

Demyx laughed and made his water clones appear. They danced merrily to the soft music. Might as well have fun while waiting for the end...

**.::O::O::O::O::O::. **

Roxas continually beat himself up in his mind. _'Where could she have gone?!' _He angrily thought to himself. All he did was let go of her hand and walk away, telling her to follow him. Great, he should have looked back to make sure she was following.

But now it was to late.

Yeah, Zexion was going to strangle him when he found out. Maybe he should write a will before the funeral...

The boy shook his head and returned to focusing on finding Snow. He had been running endlessly for minutes. Hopefully, he would run into her shortly. But there was a small chance for that.

Unfortunately, his carelessness made him run right into a certain someone. Roxas groaned as he glanced up at what he had collided with. A cold sweat suddenly broke out on his forehead.

"Uh, hey ,Zexion. What's up?"

The older teen cast him a weird look. His face was calm, but after he looked around, seeing as there was one less person than there should be, he seemed to tense.

"Roxas...where's Snow?"

Roxas chuckled nervously. "Um, we're playing hide and seek, and um, Snow's hiding!" Zexion didn't seem satisfied with the answer. "Roxas," he said. "Where is she?"

Roxas heaved a sigh. There was no way he was getting out of this one. "I kinda, erm, lost her."

'...'

'...'

"WHAT?!?"

**.::O::O::O::O::O::. **

Axel let out a loud grunt as he walked through the endless hallways. He had been searching for close to 30 minutes now, and still no sign of the three. His mood how gone from bored, to mad, to annoyed, to bored again and now stopped at irritated. He was defiantly ready to burn something.

The man stopped after awhile. He could hear something, some noise, like a child crying. Wait, crying...? What could that be...?

He started after the strange sound. Past corners and down more hallways till..

"Snow?"

Axel stood agape at the girl before him, knees to chest, crying bitterly. He looked around; Roxas was nowhere to be found. He sighed inwardly. Carefully, he crept over to her and kneeled by her side. "Hey," he said in a low voice. "What's wrong?"

Snow's head shot up and looked at him. He grimaced slightly. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tear marks stained her cheeks. Apparently she had been crying for a while...

Axel stuck out a gloved hand and wiped away her tears. With a small smirk, he brought the crying girl into his arms, who clung to him. Gracefully, he stood and started off into a random direction. "Found one, two to go."

* * *

Um, was this to short? Yeah, sorry about that. I am trying though to make longer chapters! I just feel like I need to seperate some of the stuff more... Oh, and to clear something up, little children don't like being seperated from their mothers and if they do, usually they start crying. And since Snow's mind is right now that of a small child of around 2-3, that's what I thought might happen. shrugs But since I don't hang around young chlidren, I'm not entirely sure. P: If you have any advice on young children, I'd love to hear it! It might actually help me somehow... o.o

And I just wanted to throw Demyx in there, cause ya got to love him and his sitar of awsomeness.

Please review! They make me smile and type faster. :3


	6. The Letter

Yes, I'm sorry that this one is freakishly short, but I blame my lack of sleep. D: And the late nights that I started working on this.

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think that I own something like Kingdom Hearts? Nope, just this story is mine, and mine alone. P:

* * *

White puffy clouds lazily drifted through the light blue sky. Palm trees swayed in the chilly breeze. Everything about the island was beautiful; sky, land, and sea.

Two boys sat on a single tree, softly talking about their home and the business of the past week. Their jobs were not simple ones. They worked for King Mickey, dedicated to protect him, their homeland, and the peace of the worlds. It was called upon them to travel all over the galaxy just for this purpose.

It wasn't as easy as it seemed. They barely ever saw home, and time was never still for these boys. Days always passed by sooner than thought.

These two boys, one with brown hair, the other with shimmering silver, worked along side each other through thick-in-thin. There was also a girl, a Princess of Heart, that they were friends with. Sometimes she even went with the two teenagers on their missions. Mainly she stayed home or at the King's castle.

The boys had now gotten off the tree, getting ready to go back to the main island, when the girl came running frantically up to them. "Sora, Riku!" she cried out to them, clutching a small bottle in her hands. "Hey, Kairi," said Sora, the brown haired teen. "What's up?"

Kairi stopped a few inches away, holding out the bottle to them while she caught her breath. Riku, the one with silver hair, was the first to notice the paper inside the bottle. "Hey," he calmly said. "Isn't that the King's seal?" Sora stole the glass jar away from Kairi, ripping into the paper. He scanned the sheet, a sad look slipping onto his face. Riku and Kairi peered over his shoulder to glance at what was written.

Sora numbly handed the letter over to Riku. "It looks like our vacation has been cut short," he mumbled. The silver haired teen read the letter himself, his own expression growing dark. He rolled up the letter before stuffing it into his pants pocket. With a shake of his head, the teen brushed past his friends, heading off back toward the main islands.

"Come on guys,' he muttered to them. "It's back to work."

**.::O::O::O::O::O::.**

_Dear my friends, Sora, Riku, and Princess Kairi,_

_After weeks of surveying, it has been called to my attention that a new enemy has raised its ugly head. A group known as Organization XIII. It is made up of 13 powerful Nobodies that have kept their human forms after losing their hearts. Apparently,_ _they are bent on the completion of something called, Kingdom Hearts. _

_My best scien_tists _have been trying to answer one question that has been going through our heads since the discovery of the Organization: why do they want to complete Kingdom Hearts, and what is this 'secret weapon,' that they have been working on for years to create? We need to know._

_I'm sorry that this has come up so quick, and on your vacation. Please report back to Disney Castle immediately. Once there, we will be able to discuss what needs to be done. For safety measurers, Princess Kairi must travel along with you to stay at the castle for as long as needed. With this new threat, we cannot be to careful. _

_His Majesty,_

_King Mickey _

* * *

Like I said, short. D: The next few chapters will be longer though, I promise. I just wanted to focus on these guys for a minute so that we could start getting more into the plot line. And if your wondering, yes ,Snow is this 'secret weapon.' Not so secret weapon anymore though! xD The next Trio Chapter will be Chp. 8. :3

Please review, they make me smile and write faster. :)


	7. Game Over

Ok, here's the next chapter:D And now, I am going to completely explain about the last chapter, since everybody was very confuzzled!

Ahem, Kingdom Hearts I has happened, so Sora and Riku and Kairi were split up. But then later on, they all found each other again. (how next chapter) So, CoM and KH2 never happened. BUT, a year has passed, so they are all a year older. And since those two games never happened, no one knows about the Organization. They are now just finding out about them. Alright? And like the last chapter, that was the scene from the very end of KH2, just with a big twist. Does everyone get it? (Please say you do! D:)

**Disclaimer: I just own the games and a few figurens, and that's it. D:**

* * *

Snow continued to sniffle as Axel pulled her along the blinding hallways of The Castle That Never Was. She had settled down enough where she could walk on her own and not have to be carried. Axel did, though, held her hand protectively, so that she would not get lost again and would not let go for any reason.

The pyro glanced over at the child beside him and felt himself smile. Snow was busily wiping away the runaway tears from her eyes, and the mucus from her nose on the sleeve of her dress. Somehow, it was amusing.

Upon round a corner, the two were nearly run over by a very stressed Emo and a blond sweating Nobody. Relief washed over Zexion like a soothing stream when he saw that Snow was there, alive and uninjured. He took the courtesy to 'thank' Axel for finding the girl by shooting him a glare of death and beginning to fuss over the still sniffling adolescent.

"Well, gee Zexy, hi to you too," Axel said to the blue haired man in mock manner. Strolling over to the panting blond, he ruffled his hair, receiving a grunt in response."Ok, that's two now," the pyro mussed to the teen. "Now all we got to do is find Demyx, and its game over."

Wrapping an arm around Roxas' neck, nearly choking him while ignoring his cries of protest, decided it was time to move on in the hunt for the Melodious Nocturne. "Yo, Zexy," he yelled to the Emo. "If your done acting like a mother hen with her chick, we need our little friend back, if its not to much to ask. We really want to finish our game now and then you can have her back."

Zexion turned angrily to the two friends, rage passing through his eyes. The man pointed at the pyro, unleashing his hatred. "First you lose her, make her cry, and then ask to have her back?! Do I look stupid to you?" He shouted at them. Axel didn't even flinch. "Look, Momma," He replied calmly. "You can get your daughter back right after we find Demyx. No need to blow a gasket."

This only seemed to feed the growing anger that burned unknowingly through Zexion. Spinning around, he roughly grabbed Snow's hand, dragging her away, back to Vexen's lab. Snow squealed in anguish, not liking the rough treatment. In vain, she tried to squirm free, only feeling the grip on her tighten. Tears soon started to stream down her eyes once again, shocking the boy pulling her away. He momentarily stopped before picking her up, returning on his trip to the laboratory that resided deep in the castle, leaving behind an agitated pyro and his annoyed sidekick.

**.::O::O::O::O::O::.**

Vexen was not used to the sound of a crying child, so hearing it echoing through the thick walls that lined his room of experimentation was not pleasant. "Zexion, make her be quiet," he told his college. Emo Boy could only shake his head, setting the girl down in a nearby chair. "It doesn't matter what I do," he muttered quietly. "She's throwing a hissy fit."

These scientists were very smart, let me tell you. They could solve large math equations, conduct dangerous experiments, and even create life, but they could not figure out how to make one with the brain power of a three year-old stop crying. The two were utterly amazed when Lexeaus walked in, leaving immediately after taking a glimpse at Snow, only to return shortly with a lollipop for the sobbing child.

He gave it to her and with a pat on the head, returned to what he was doing before hand. She looked at it curiously while starting to wipe away stray tears. With a sniff, she cautiously took a swift lick at it to decipher the taste. Her eyes widened at the sweet, sugary taste that met her tongue. Without hesitation, she plopped the whole thing into her mouth, happily sucking away.

Vexen and Zexion stood in awe for about a minute. No wonder they call him the 'Silent Hero'...

With a quick shake of the head, Vexen sent Zexion to go wash up Snow, and then to bring her back for her first session revolving around her powers. Zexy was able to get Snow to follow him without a single complaint, taking her into the bathroom for a quick wash of the face.

Upon returning, the two found the older scientist setting up a table with several beakers filled with bubbling liquids of multiple colors. The man motioned for them over to it, and they complied. Zexion them put Snow on the table, making her lay down. He attempted to take the sucker from her mouth, but with no success.

"Snow, give it to me."

"..."

"Come on."

"..."

"I promise that I'll give it back to you when we are done."

"..."

Our Emo friend sighed. This was tougher than he thought. But then, an idea struck him!

"If you don't let me have it, then you won't get to see Axel or Roxas again."

Snow hesitated, but finally opened her mouth so that Zexion could take away the sweet treat. He smiled slightly as he watched Vexen take a syringe, filling it with one of the strange concoctions. Slowly, he took the needle to her neck, ejecting the liquid into her bloodstream. They watched as the girl's pupils begin to dilate, her body beginning to break out into spasms. Without warning, Snow began to thrash about wildly, crying out in the process.

Both scientists rushed to her side, trying to hold her down. A cold sweat had broken out upon her forehead, making her shouts louder. Within seconds, her entire body went limp as she fell into unconsciousness.

Vexen chuckled. "Well, that wasn't too bad."

**.::O::O::O::O::O::.**

Demyx continued to prance around the attic of The Castle That Never Was., happily playing his sitar. His water clones moved gracefully across the sleek white floor, dancing to the rhythm to the music. All seemed fine till a very moody Axel burst through the doorway with a sulking Roxas in tow. The mullet boy fell over in surprise, his clones immediately dissolving.

The pyro stomped over to the now shaking boy, nudging his side with his foot.

"We found you, game over," Axel said darkly. Demyx let out a small whimper before eventually standing up. Roxas let out a heavy sigh, finally letting out his annoyance. "Axel, will you just chill? We'll get to see her again, it's not like the end of our non-existent lives or something." The pyro sent him a deathly glare before walking away.

Demyx walked over to Roxas while glancing around. "We're one head short," he said. "Is that why Axel's being such a meanie?" The blond nodded. "Zexion found out that Snow got lost, and got pretty ticked off. So he took her away," he shrugged. "Axel is just overreacting, so no need to worry."

"I am not!"

They could only shake their heads, now heading toward the door to begin wandering around the castle again. But after a second, Demyx stopped. "Hey Axel," he asked the pyro. "How did you know I was up here?" Axel snorted, continuing on. "Because the last time we played this stupid game, this is where you hid."

**.::O::O::O::O::O::.**

Zexion carefully held Snow in his arms, waiting for her to wake up. Apparently, her mind had not started to develop properly, so it was good that Vexen had been able to catch it right away. With only a few shots of some special chemicals, everything was fine.

Snow began to shift slightly, signaling that she was waking up. With a small sigh, her eyes opened. Her vision was a tad blurry, but soon cleared completely. She sat up in the man's lap, now fully awake. Zexion almost laughed at the firsts words that came out of her mouth.

"Can I have my lollipop back now, Momma?"

* * *

This is going to be my last update on this story for a little bit. I need to work on my other stories for a while because they have been neglected. D: I'M SORRY!! T-T

I don't actually like how I ended this. Should I have added more...? Oh well.

Please R & R, they help the author a lot:3


	8. Kidnapped!

I'm soooo sorry that it took so long for this to be written! What was it, 2 months? Yeah...like I said, I needed to take a small break from writing this. Anyway, here's the new chapter, which I totally hate. Really, I do. D: The only part I think turned out ok was the part with Demyx. Ugg, the ending and beginning suck in my opionion. So yeah...read on:3

**Disclaimer:** Are you really going to make me do this?...Ok fine, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just Snow and this story line. 8D

* * *

Sora leaned back against the back of his seat in the gummi ship, letting out a sigh. Riku sat beside him, eyes closed. The boys had visited Disney Castle and learned of their new mission: Find the weapon and bring it back to the castle. Sounds simple right? Unfortunately, its not.

_FlashBack_

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi now stood before King Mickey, who was seated on his throne. The three had arrived several hours before, but had now just been called forth by the King. They were discussing what was to be done about the Organization. Kairi was to stay with Queen Minnie while Riku and Sora where to retrieve the secret weapon. _

"_Your Majesty," Riku asked. "What does 'it' look like exactly?" The mouse closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He thought back to when he had first infiltrated The Castle That Never Was. During his search, he had found a lab deep inside the castle. The was a pod inside that had contained some sort of object._

_Upon further examination, he had realized that it was a girl that looked no more than 14 years old. Her hair was about mid back and white. Time after time that he had revisited, he learned that the girl was ageing a year every month. On his very last visit, the girl had been released, and had been walking around with an escort. _

_The King looked back at them. "'It's' a girl with long white hair and purple eyes. You would know it was her the minute you saw her." Sora and Riku nodded and then bowed. "We should be going," Sora suggested. He then turned and gave Kairi a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon." And with that, the two warriors turned and departed to their gummi ship. _

_End Flashback_

Sora looked over at Riku. "Hey, by the way, "he asked. "What do you think the weapon is like?" Riku only shrugged. "It's probably some vicious monster that controls darkness and eats people for lunch."

**.::O::O::O::O::O::.**

"No, Momma! I don't wanna take a bath!"

Zexion let out a sigh as he again tried to cox Snow into bathing. So far it wasn't working, and now he was becoming desperate. "Where's Larxene when you actually need her?" He mumbled to himself.

Again, he tried putting Snow into the bath tub, but she would only crawl out. He let out a growl of frustration before opening up a dark portal. He was now a very desperate man. So desperate, he was going to ask the one person that he could not stand to help him.

"Snow, I'll be right back, do not leave." With that said, Number VI calmly waltzed into the portal of darkness, preparing himself for the hardest task about him.

Being a mother.

**.::O::O::O::O::O::.**

A sharp knock echoed off of Demyx's door as he looked up from playing his sitar. No one usually visited him, so it was slightly shocking. Placing his instrument on the bed, he got up and walked over, raising his eyebrows in surprise at who he found standing there.

The man did not look up when the door opened, keeping his eyes on the floor. "Demyx, I hate to admit it, but I need your help," the man muttered under his breath, but loud enough for the musician to hear.

Demyx cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What do you need my help for, Zexy?" Zexion cringed at the nickname, but did not comment on it. Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled.

"I need you to help me bathe, Snow."

"EH?!" Demyx nearly had a heart attack when he heard that. "Sh-shouldn't Larxene do that?!" The scientist nodded. "She should be, but I don't know where she went. And since she isn't here, I have to do her job." "So, um, what do you want me to do exactly?" Number Nine said, feeling his face heat up.

Zexion thought for a minute before answering. "What I need you to do," he started. "Is to keep her occupied and get her into the water. I will go look for Number Twelve so that she can take care of the rest. Got it?"

Demyx could only nod numbly. Satisfied, Zexion opened up a portal and stepped through, the Mullhawk Boy following close behind.

**.::O::O::O::O::O::.**

Snow sat crossed-legged on the white tile floor of Zexion's bathroom, a pout on her face. No matter what Zexion did, she would not take a bath, even if she didn't get dessert after dinner. Well, maybe that was going to far. Even if they made her eat all of her vegetables, yeah, that's right.

The girl glanced up when a portal appeared in front of her, revealing her 'mother' and Demyx. The blonde had a tinge of red plastered on his face while Zexion seemed cool and collected. Snow felt her lips twitch into a small smile. Seeing Demyx or the others always made her cheerful.

Before turning around and leaving again, Zexion whispered into Demyx's ear.

"I don't care how you do it, just get her wet and don't take her collar off." With that, he was gone.

Number Nine felt himself gulp. This probably was not going to be as easy as he thought. Snow just stared at him. "Where did Momma go?" she asked. "Um," Demyx sweated. "He went to go find someone." The child blinked at him. "Ok," she said before looking at the floor.

Demyx wasn't sure of what he should do next. He knew that he couldn't just order snow to undress and get into the tub. No, he needed to think this through. There must have been a reason for why the Emo had picked him to do this job.

"Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed, making Snow jerk her head up. A wide grin appeared on his lips in joy. He _was _the controller of water, so why not pick him? His giant blue sitar flashed into his arms, making Snow jump and squeal in surprise. Of course she would, she had never seen any of the Organization members draw their weapons.

Gently, the boy began to pluck the strings, a lovely sound forming. The white haired girl watched in astonishment as water came out of thin air, dancing to the music. Bubbles floated from the ground, popping and sprinkling onto the girl. She giggled at the touch. A clone of the Mullhawk boy appeared, took her hand and spun her around in circles. It soon dispersed itself into a soothing mist. The real Demyx then stopped playing. Letting his sitar disappear, he himself picked up the child and swung her around in the air. The crystal clear liquid swam around them, decorating the air with beautiful designs.

During the happy event, no one noticed the large puddle soaking on the floor. With one missed step, the duo plunged into the waiting bath tub, filled to the brim with water. When they came up for air, they couldn't stop laughing. Well, it was a funny sight. Demyx was sprawled out sideways across the tub, his legs dangling out, while Snow was sitting in his lap, covered almost completely by the water.

Poor Zexion. He was going to have a hard time convincing Snow that bath time always came to an end.

**.::O::O::O::O::O::.**

Number VI let out a heavy sigh, tugging softly on Snow's hand. The poor girl was falling asleep. He sighed again before picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way to their destination: Roxas' room. It had been a long night, with all the excitement of bathing and Demyx looking like an idiot and Larxene cutting off the electricity in the castle. But that was usually what happened everyday.

Snow clung to Zexion as they trudged on. Her hair was still damp, but at least it was clean. Instead of her normal black dress, she was wearing pink long sleeved and long pant pajamas. They were of course a generous hand-me-down from Larxene.

Upon reaching Number XIII's room, Snow had actually fallen asleep in the Emo's arms. When Roxas had opened the door, he received a small greeting from Zexion and then an unconscious girl. He hadn't expected Snow to not be awake. She had never seemed like the type who slept.

Bidding him adieu, Zexion trekked back down to the lab where Vexen was residing. Roxas only shook his head before placing Snow on his bed. Might as well let her sleep comfortably.

The boy was just about to sit down in his chair when a sudden feeling of dread came over him. "My 'Axel's doing something stupid sense' is tingling," he mumbled. Sighing, he left his room, but caught one last look at Snow to make sure she was still asleep. Hopefully nothing bad would happen while he was gone. If something did, Zexion was going to kill him.

**.::O::O::O::O::O::.**

Two figures ran through The Castle That Never Was undetected. So far, they had located the experiment and its' only guard had left it all alone. Now was the time to strike.

"Sora, stay here and guard the door. I'll get it ok?" The silver haired boy said. "Yeah, yeah, Riku," Sora told the other. "Hurry up, this place is starting to hurt my eyes. " Riku rolled his eyes as he ducked into the room owned by the Organization member. On the bed was the one they were looking for, fully asleep. Caustically, he picked her up into his strong arms.

"Ok, Sora, let's go," Riku whispered to his companion. Sora only stared at the girl in the others arms'. "Wow, it looks just like any other girl!" he exclaimed. Riku rolled his eyes. "That's the idea, now lets **go**!"

**.::O::O::O::O::O::.**

Vexen scribbled down various notes as he examined a test tube full of a vile green substance. There was complete peace in his workplace. Zexion sat in the corner reading and Lexeaus was mixing together other chemicals. Nothing could break this wonderful silence.

Zexion scanned the pages of his book, lost to its content. It was when he was about to turn that page that he stopped suddenly. Something didn't seem right. His nose quivered.

The air, that one smell in the air was gone.

"What?" he thought to himself. "What's going on?" He racked his brain for the answer. He knew that he had just smelled that stench earlier in the day, but what was it. His eyes widened at the answer.

"Snow!" he said out loud, standing up and brining attention to himself. Vexen merely glanced at that the younger man. "What about her?" he asked boringly.

"She's gone!"

* * *

OH SNAP CLIFFHANGER! D: I was going to write more, but I finally got tired enought to just leave it at that. I have no idea when I will be getting the next chapter up because I'm starting school on the 15th. Woo! D: And if you check my profile, you can find the link to this really cute picture that I drew of Snow and Axel! x3 

Everytime you forget to review, a Nobody dies.


	9. Rescued

THERE IT IS FINALLY DONE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW UNYLMA UV AMASAHDC????!!! -dies-

**Disclaimer: They probably won't sell it to me. shrugs I just own Snow.**

* * *

"Where is she?! Where's Snow?"

"What?"

Axel and Roxas were currently wresting ferociously on the ground while Demyx stood over them, trying to get them to stop. It was a pathetic attempt, but you can't blame the poor guy for trying. He was the only one to notice Zexion in his frantic manner. "Zexion, what's the matter?"

Number VI ignored his question, only directing his attention to Roxas who was still wrestling violently with Axel. "Roxas. Roxas!" He sighed, knowing that it was useless. He directed his attention back to Demyx. "Number IX, make them stop now!" He ordered the other Nobody.

Demyx blinked but figured to just do something rather than nothing. So, he summoned his sitar and struck it viciously, making a waterfall pour upon the two friends. They immediately split apart, Axel gasping and coughing. "NO, my beautiful fiery hair! I'M MELTING!" Then he fell on the floor and twitched. Everyone flashed him a look that said 'what the heck'? Roxas was a little more levelheaded during the situation. "Demyx!" he yelled at the distressed boy. "What was that for?"

Demyx flinched and pointed to Zexion. Roxas slowly turned his head toward the older man, his expression blank. Their eyes met. "Zexy, what are you doing here?" Zexion growled at his nickname, but pushed that aside. "I should be asking you the same thing. Shouldn't you be watching Snow?" Number XIII's eyes didn't falter. "She was asleep, so I came down here before Axel set the whole castle on fire." He shot a look at the man who was still sprawled out on the floor soaking wet.

"But you left her alone and now she has disappeared."

"Wh-what?! That can't be possible. Where would she have gone?!" Roxas gasped. At which Zexion had said 'she has disappeared' Axel was up on his feet and headed to Roxas' room.

Number XIII stared at Axel as he walked away. "Axel! Where are you going?" he yelled to his friend. The pyro didn't look back as walked on. "Where does it look like? I'm going to go find her." Roxas was silent for a moment before running after him. "Hey, wait up!" he cried.

Zexion found himself shaking his head. They needed to find Snow before everything that they had worked so hard to achieve fell to pieces. If she had fallen into the hands of that stupid mouse then...

The man jerked himself from his thoughts. There was no time to stand around and ponder what could happen! He had to act know and think on his feet. Instantly he portaled back to the underground lab. Somehow he would find the girl's location, even if it took him the rest of his life.

Demyx watched as the others scattered away like bugs, leaving him by his lonesome self. Maybe this was a mission that he could complete himself, that way no one would make fun of him, or throw objects at him, or even tell him to stop bothering people when he hadn't even said a word to begin with! Yes, the day would finally come when everybody would respect the Mullhawk boy and crumble at his feet! "On day, even Saix will wish he had been nicer to me!"

"Uh..."he paused in his random movements and jesters as he spotted Xaldin standing in front of him, an expression of confusion and weirded-outness staring him right in the face. "What are you doing Number IX? Don't you have anything else better to do with your time besides standing around making faces? Its rather annoying."

The Whirlwind Lancer only shrugged as Demyx suddenly ran away shouting "Wait for me guys!" At least it was now quiet.

**.::O::O::O::O::O::.**

"Jeez, this kid sure can sleep," Riku said to Sora as he glanced down at the girl in his arms. Sora nodded as he carefully steered the gummi ship into a smooth landing position. They had finally arrived at their destination, Disney Castle. The drive had been a long, nerve raking journey. They had no idea where as to anyone was or would be following them the whole time. Staying on edge can really wear a guy out.

Sora let out a dramatic sigh as the gummi ship was soon parked in the underground gummi hanger."Boy, am I glad that's over and done with. Hm, is it dinner time yet? I'm starving!" A boyish grin crossed his face as he leapt out if the vehicle. Riku only rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about Sora? Food?"

The keyblade master shook his head. "Nope! I also think about Kairi and kicking heartless butt! Doesn't that count?" Sora pouted as Riku laughed at him. "Whatever you say lover-boy," he commented as he too, carefully stepped out of the ship as to not wake the child.

"Sora! Riku!" The two boys glanced over at an incoming figure. "Kairi!" Sora bounded over to the girl in three leaps and commenced to pouncing on her with a gigantic glomp. The princess cried out as the two of them crashed to the floor. "Oh, Kairi, how I've missed you! It was soooo scary to go all the way across the universe to go capture that thing and now that I'm back here with you, everything is alright!"

"Oh, that's nice Sora now please get off of me."

"But, Kairi! You smell like pastries! Have you been baking?" he gasped. "OH! Have you made pies? Oh Kairi, please let me eat some, I'm starving!" The girl shoved the talkative boy off of her and stood up, brushing invisible dirt off her pink dress. Her eyes suddenly darted over to Riku, laying themselves on the bundle in his arms. Taking a few cautious steps toward him, she spoke.

"It looks so...human."

Riku glanced down at Snow, his own gaze thoughtful. "I think...that's what they were hoping for." "So, it's a disguise?" "Probably." Kairi would have said more if not for the fact that someone had suddenly grabbed onto her ankle and clung to it. "FEED ME!" cried a familiar voice.

The princess sighed heavily. "Fine Sora, just let go of me." "YAY!" The boy happily cheered as he jumped up. Kairi shook as her head slowly. "Oh, and by the way, the King said that he wanted to see you when you got back," she told Riku as she walked away, Sora skipping after her gaily. (When the word "gaily" is used, it is intended in the fact that Sora looked like a homosexual, with all of the hearts and pink swirls that appeared around him in his fit of glee.)

Riku sweat dropped as he watched the pair vanish from his sight. It was going to be a long, long night.

**.::O::O::O::O::O::.**

Roxas let his fist collide with the overly white wall. His breath was coming out in short gasps. He couldn't help but feel aggravated with himself. He had a responsibility that he failed to complete and now suffered the consequences. They had searched not only the castle, but the outside city as well. It had been hours since their search began and Snow was no where to be found.

Axel stood slouched against the opposing wall, absorbed in deep thought. His arms where crossed and placed in front of his chest, head bowed, eyes closed, one foot vertical to the wall. He could only stand there. For some reason, he burned at the thought that someone had kidnaped the defenseless child.

'_She doesn't know any better, she doesn't even know how to fight. I'll kill that person, who ever it was.' _

The man only looked up when he heard the soft 'clack's' of boots from down the hallway. Zexion was slowly approaching with a solemn Demyx coming right behind. Roxas glanced at them with a peeved look, noticing the awkward silence that hung in the air.

When Number VI was only a few feet from Axel, he stopped. Drawing in a shaky breath, he readied himself for what the next few moment would hold.

"Snow has been captured by the Keyblade master."

**.::O::O::O::O::O::.**

The sitting area was a small one, covered in satin curtains, plush chairs and beautifully carved wood tables. A simple tea set sat on a silver platter that was settled in the middle of the unique glass table, covered with gold and silver trim, an etched rose pattern covering the legs. Riku couldn't help but feel intimidated by how fancy everything was. He looked to much like a pauper in such an elegant room. Trying to sit as properly as possible, he glanced at Snow, who was laid upon a love seat, still in deep slumber. His attention turned immediately toward a sudden creak of an old marble door. Swiftly he stood and greeted the mouse king, bowing before him.

"Good day your Majesty. You wished to see me?"

The mouse chuckled wholeheartedly as he sat in his own chair, pouring himself a cup of tea. Stirring slowly, he added a lump of sugar before bringing the cup to his lips. Finally setting it down, Riku couldn't help but gulp nervously as he finally spoke.

"Ya know Riku, ya don't have to be so formal. We're good enough friends to speak casually to each other."

"Yes your Majesty."

An uncomfortable silence fell as the mouse started to sip at his tea every few seconds. It was far to quiet in his large parlor for Riku's tastes. The boy cleared his throat, hoping for the King to start talking. He _was_ the one who called for him after all.

Taking the hint, Micky finally set his cup aside and started their meeting. "That creature beside you is a deadly weapon that a group of Nobodies created called Organization XIII. They wish to use it to their advantage to get to their ultimate goal," his voice took a serious note. "They want to fill up Kingdom Hearts with hearts so that they may receive their own in return. The weapon has been given the code name of 'Snow' so that it will be taken for nothing more than a human, not a weapon. Now that it is in our possession, we must make sure that it never takes under the influence that the Organization is good, while we are the bad guys. That way, it will be useless and unable to use it's powers against us. Especially if we never teach it how."

Riku looked thoughtful at the statement. It seemed like a good enough plan, but somehow it didn't seem fool-proof. "Your Majesty," the silver haired boy spoke out. "What if they want to take it back?"

The King stared at him for a moment before saying, "We will fight."

**.::O::O::O::O::O::.**

The first thing that Snow heard when she started to wake up was the sound of people talking. She thought that it might be Momma or Roxas, but the level of pitch was much different. One was too high for certain, while the other seemed deeper. "Mom-ma?" She whispered. Instantly the voices stopped. Snow could feel her heart beating fast. Something wasn't right. Momma would be right beside her by now. But he wasn't.

"Momma?" she called out a little louder now, beginning to wake up more. There was still no reply. There were no footsteps. There was no rub of the back, or pat on the head. There was no, '_are you awake yet_?,' there was no sudden hug of affection. **There was nothing**.

Riku had a startled look on his face as he slowly stood up. Everthing had gone so smoothly till now. He wasn't even sure what he should be doing next. It almost sounded like she was going to cry. And he really hoped that she wasn't going to. He wasn't that great with crying children.

Snow finally sat all the way up and looked around with her large eyes. This place was unfamiliar and different. It didn't even look like her home. She saw Riku and the King and could only stare. She didn't recognize them at all. The shorter one especially. It scared her. A lot.

"Momma?" she repeated shakily.

There was still no reply, only stares.

Not being able to take the silence any longer, Snow burst into tears. Riku jumped at her sudden outburst. His fear had become a reality. The King looked uncomfortable just sitting there. He was about to go call for help when the double doors leading into the sitting area exploded, a tidal wave crashing through. Three black clocked men entered the room almost looking as if they had been meandering around the entire castle.

Their leader was shorter than the others and had no weapon drawn. He didn't look much like a fighter. The other two, however, seemed to itch at the thought of such an activity. Well, the tall skinny one did anyway.

"Snow!" Zexion's voice drifted by her ears. She looked toward the sound, and saw the man walking near. "Momma?" Before she could move an inch, Riku grabbed her by the arm. The girl squealed, more tears pouring from her eyes. At that cue, Zexion sprinted like his nonexistent life depended on it. Just as he came 5 feet in reach, the King knocked him away with his keyblade. He fell the ground with a thud. A flaming chakram flew past his head and nicked the mouse in his shoulder.

Water clones danced around the room lazily, waiting for their command. A quick strum initiated their attack, after the mouse, then at Riku. He summoned Way To The Dawn just as they reached him. He swung and they dissolved in a downpour of bubbles. A sudden fist to his face caught him off guard. He tumbled to the ground in a watered down heap. His grip on Snow was released and she was swiftly brought into the arms of her savior. In the blink of an eye, he was gone in a blanket of darkness. This clued the others to make their leave as well.

Riku rubbed his jaw as he glanced at the mess. This was his first taste of the Organization. Something told him it wouldn't be his last.

* * *

Sorry if any of it sounds wierd and the constant reuse of words. I stayed up till 1:30 typing it. So I left you guys with a slight cliffhanger cause I want to go to bed now. D: Goodnight and enjoy! 


End file.
